My Vampire Knight
by VampireKGhostH90
Summary: Sakura Hirano, adopted by Kaien Cross like Yuki has no memories of her past But after Meeting Kaname she starts having dreams about a certain dark haired boy saving her What does Kaname have to do with her past? How will she deal with her new Secret?KxS
1. Chapter 1

**Past**_  
_

_I walked home from the DoJo tonight, as I was walking I was wondering if Master and Mother would be mad at me for being late again tonight. I looked up as I walked over the hill towards my house and as soon as I saw my house in view I smiled, I walked down the hill and ran towards my house. _

_ As soon as I got there I opened the door and took off my shoes "I'm Home!" I called but there was no answer, I walked around the house until I heard talking coming from my fathers DoJo and I opened the door I smiled at him "Hello, Master" I said and he nodded and I saw my mother beside him with a frown on. "Where were you" He asked and I flinched at how sharp his voice sounded._

_ "I-I was at a friends house;" I said and he scowled "While you were gone there was an attack" he said calmly and I stood up "What! By who?" I asked/yelled. "Sit Down!" He snapped and I sat "I'm sorry Master" I said and then bowed._

_"You have to be ready at ALL times, they could attack. And when they do I'm giving you permission to draw your sword, stop at nothing. And if Me and your mother don't make it out alive I want you to see your Uncle and tell him I said its time" He said.  
I looked at him wide eyed "But Father!" I cried "Sweet Heart, your in the DoJo" My mother said and I looked at her "I mean Master, Are they coming back that strong?" I asked "Yes, these Pure bloods are against the Kurans, and our family. They already Attacked the Kurans and there little daughter the same age as you will have the same Future" He said and I nodded. _

_"But Master, What will I do after if, You.." I didn't want to say 'Die' because I was afraid "Listen, You are 9 years old and are old enough to fight! Just make sure you get out of it alive, once to your Uncle tell him I said its time and from there on he will lead you" he said and I nodded. _

_"Be Ready" he said and as if on Que there was this sound of glass braking and my mother flinched and walked over to me and pulled me into her arms, she kissed me on the head and held me tighter to her "I know your going to be strong one day, but you will not like the out come of your future. I love you" she said and then kissed my forehead and let me go. _

_ My father walked over to me and hugged me "I never once hated you, I just acted the way I did so you could be strong, now. Get ready, and always remember, Be Strong, And be Brave, I love you" he whispered and let me go.  
I drew my Sword and just as I did the door swung open and people came piling in "The Hirano's must be defeated!" One yelled and everyone raised there swords and the next thing I knew I was pushed out of the way by my father and everyone was engaged in a fight. I went wide eyed as my mother was kneed and someone stabbed her letting her blood splat all over my face. _

_"Mom!" I screamed and my father turned around and dropped to his knees seeing his wife dead someone went behind him "Father!" I warned but he didn't bother turning around as if he gave up and the sword went threw his neck. _

_ I stayed frozen in my spot, My parents were just killed! I picked my sword up and everyone turned to me and laughed "what you want to fight?" one asked obviously amused but I wasn't joking. I ran towards him and slit him in half getting More blood all over me, I did the same to two to others until I did a black flip as someone tried to swing at me, I swung around on my knees and cut his leg off._

_ It went like that until I stopped to the last guy who killed my mother and father "Burn in Hell!" I hissed and cut his head off. And from there on I went to my Uncle where he...? and he was also killed. I just as they were about to kill me they were all flown to the wall and slit in half, I saw a boy a little bit older then me with dark hair walk towards me "Come on, I'll help you" he said and I was hesitant at first until I saw his face and knew I was safe, but I couldn't remember if I knew him or not but I still put my hand in his_.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Be Strong, Be Brave I love you" the persons words rang in my head.  
_

__"AHHH!" I screamed as I bolted up in my bed, I looked around and saw Yuki and Yori both looking at me "Sakura! Are you alright?" Yuki asked and they both came over to me "I'm okay" I said and got up, I had that dream again.

What does it mean? "Hey, Yori" I said and she nodded at me "Hello, Hirano-san" she said and I sighed "call me Sakura" I said and she smiled and nodded.

"Ah! Yori, me and Sakura will be at class later theres no need to wait" Yuki said with her smile and Yori nodded and left "Sakura are you alright?" Yuki asked and I nodded "Did you remember anything?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, the same dream again" I said and she nodded "I think its cool!" she said and I glared at her "Its cool that I can't remember my past?" I asked and she shook her head "No! That we both don't remember anything since we were 8 years old!" she said and I just nodded and got up to get dressed.

"what about you Yuki, what do you remember?" I asked and she smiled at me "I remember almost being attacked be a vampire and Kaname saving me!" she said and I nodded "thats it?" I asked and she nodded.

**.:After School:.**

I sighed as I looked around "Move! Go back to your dorms!" I yelled but no one listened, by now I was getting mad "Move it!" I hissed and the girls who were blocking my way moved in one second.

"Everyone its way past your cerfew so go back to your dorms!" I heard Yuki yell and I looked at her and girls who were around her glared at her "We all know you just want the night class people to yourselfs" one said.

"Yeah, you don't want us to see them" another said and the girls were all ganging up on Yuki and I got mad "Shut up! Go back to your dorms!" I hissed and the girls looked at me and glared but didn't bother moving.

"Go back to your dorms! Why do I have to listen to your girls screaming KYA! KYA! All the time?" Zero yelled and the girls by him coward away and I smirked at how easy it was for him to yell at girls and crush there dreams.

The gates opened and Yuki sweat dropped "Late again?" she asked when all of the girls moved out of the way in one second and I sweat dropped also.

Yuki moved out of the way and all of the girls crushed Yuki, I smirked at how careless she could be and went to help her as she attempted to stand up when Kaname walked over to her and offered her his hand.  
I looked at his face and gasped as a memorie came back from the night I lost my memories, Kaname and Yuki both looked at me and I looked away "I-I'm sorry" I said and then walked away feeling someones gaze on my back.

I looked at them as Kaname talked to Yuki about how he feels lonely because she talks to him so formaly "I only talk to you like this because you saved me!" Yuki said "Theres no need for that" he said and rufflied her hair when his arm was yanked away by Zero.

"The night class has started" he snapped and Kaname looked at him "So scary" he said and walked away and just as he walked past me he looked at me and I looked at him until he turned away and walked with the night class.

I watched as they walked away and then turned back to Yuki and Zero and stood behind them waiting for the day class students to walk away "Yuki, you have to understand what they are" Zero said and Yuki looked at him "I know" she pouted.

After that Yuki turned to Zero and started punching him "You were late!" she said Zero pushed her back "Who cares!" he snapped and they kept doing that till it got on my nerves and I pulled them towards me by there ears "Stop it" I said calmly.

Yuki cried out in pain and Zero just sweat dropped.

Once we were at Headmasters office we sat down and he talked to us of how our job was going, "We need more people! These two are Useless" Zero said pointing to me and Yuki and I glared at him when Yuki did nothing.  
"But your always late" I said calmly and took a drink of my tea and put it on the desk "Its alright! I trust my children!" Head Master Kaien said and out of habit I took my tea off the desk and then Zero smashed his hand on the desk breaking it in half.

"I'm NOT your child" he said threw gritted teeth, Kaien turned to me and Yuki "how about you guys what do you think?" he asked.

"I hate the job" I said bluntly "I don't really care as long as I could help!" Yuki said with a smile and I rolled my eyes Zero walked out ranting and me and Yuki stayed behind.

Yuki was saying something about Vampires and Humans being at peace "I'm going on patrol" I said and walked over to the window and jumped out.

Once down I looked around and started patrolling.

"Man, I hate this job" I said to myself.

My name is Sakura Hirano, I am a day class student and is adopted by Kaien Cross the head Master here at Cross Academy, I have adoptive Sister named Yuki and a Adoptive Brother named Zero. Yuki is the only one who took Kaiens last name but me and Zero wanted to keep ours. me, Yuki and Zero are the only people in the day class students who know about the night class students being Vampires, for some weird reason both me and Yuki have know memories of our past before we were 8 years old. But lately I have been having dreams.

I have Black hair that goes down to my waist and blue eyes, I don't smile but that does not mean I am emotionless. I do show emotion but I never smile, I don't know why but I just don't.

Anyway us three have to make sure that the night class students don't try and drink the day classes blood.

I could tell Zero's feelings for Yuki and Yuki has feelings for Zero they just don't know it yet, right now Yuki believes she loves Kaname because he was the one who saved her that night when she was almost attacked by a vampire but I already know that she thinks of him as a older brother or something, she just has her feelings mixed up.

Right now I'm not interested in boys I just want to figure out my past.

**Sorry for any spelling or Grammer Mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

That following day me, Yuki and Zero fell asleep in class "Sakura! Sakura!" I heard someone say my name and I groaned and shook my head, the person keep bugging me and I swatted there hand away

"Saku, the teachers going to be mad" I Heard my friend Ichigo's voice but everything was blocked out after she said 'Saku' because then I think I was having a memorie flash

_"Saku, Will we always be friends?" I heard the little girls voice in my head and then I saw a little girl with Brown hair sitting on her older brothers lap and I frowned. "I don't need friends" I said and the brown haired little girl smiled "Of course you do! Everyone does!" she said and the older boy who had brownish blackish hair looked at me and gave a small smile "friends are a good thing" he said."They may be a good thing, but I have nothing good in my future" I said and looked to the little girl "You shouldn't get closer to your brother then you already are" I said and she frowned "why?" she asked and the older boy looked at me "what do you know?" he asked._

That was the last thing from my memorie and I opened my eyes and saw Ichigo looking at me with a worried look. "You were talking to yourself again" she said and I frowned "I'm sorry" I said and looked around and saw Yuki sleeping and Zero also sleeping. "You three! After school! Stay here!" the teacher yelled and everyone snickered and I rolled my eyes "Not me" I mumbled.

After school me and Zero ditched while Yuki stayed behind and I grinned at her stupidity "She really stayed behind" I said and Zero just nodded and walked ahead of me, I frowned at how far away hes been these days.  
I remember that day so clearly when Zero first came to live with us. When he came he took a liking to Yuki almost immediately and he never talked to me, just Yuki.

He grew a wall around himself that only Yuki could brake threw. I never really tried because I knew how he felt, lonely and no one could fill that spot. I feel that way to but I think the only person who could fill that hole in my heart and that dark haired guy who saved me from being killed.  
when ever I think about him I get this warm feeling in my heart that I haven't felt in so long ever since I learned I had no memories past the day I turned 8 years old.

Once we were at Head masters office I opened the door and he smiled at me "I have a surprise for you" he said happily "whats that?" I asked sitting down "here" he said and handed me something that looked like a stick wrapped in clothe but when he handed it to me I could tell there was no stick in the clothe.

As soon as he passed it to me I felt this weird feeling on my hands like this thing in my hand was suppose to be there I rolled the clothe down and pulled out a Kanata, I went wide eyed and I pulled out the sword.

For some unknown reason I grinned as I looked at it, I stood up and tied the cover to my waist. "You will use this from now on" he said and I nodded and put the sword back in its cover.

"Thanks!"I said and then almost glided out of the room, I felt a little piece of me come together with this kanata Me, Yuki and Zero now stood outside looking around for any other day students out after curfew when I saw no one, I looked at Yuki and saw her looking up and I followed her gaze only to see she was looking at Kaname. I frowned and looked at Yuki.

"Yuki?" I asked and both Yuki and Zero looked at me, because it was always someone else who started the conversation never me. "Y-Yeah?" Yuki asked "do you love Kaname?" I asked and Zero seemed to listen more even though he looked away.

"Umm...Yeah" she said and Zero snorted and I felt bad for him so I said something else. "How do you love him though?" I asked and this she went wide eyed and Zero looked back "w-what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Do you love him the way you think?" I asked and she back away "Huh,S-Sakura what are you talking about?" she asked confused and I knew I said to much, she already had lots to deal with so I walked over to the end of the balcony. "Forget it" I said and then jumped down and caught a glimpse of Kaname looking at Yuki and then me as I jumped down.

I walked around for a while when i saw nothing so I jumped in a tree and sat on a branch when I heard giggling and hushed whispers. I looked down to see two day class girls and then Yuki came out of no where and she started snapping at them "we just came here to get a picture of the night class" one said and I stayed where I was knowing Yuki could handle it.

Plus, I didn't want to get noticed as the person who hogs the night class, that's what people call Yuki because shes trying to protect them from the night class.

"Whats the big deal, I-" the other one was cut off when she fell to the ground and this caught my attention. "Are you hurt?" Yuki asked "Oh! Gosh your bleeding! Go Back!" Yuki said panicked when I looked at Yuki saw it two and pulled out her Artemas when Akatsuki caught it.

"So scary, the Head Master trained you well" Aido said taking hold of Yukis Artimas Rod. I jumped out of the tree and ran towards them but for some reason Even though they are vampires none of them noticed me, saw I drew my sword and out it against Aidos neck as he tried to pull Yuki towards him.

He tensed and turned around and went wide eyed "What?" he asked "I don't know either, but go back to the night class!" I snapped and he smirked and turned towards me.

"Ah! Where did you get a Kanata from it suits you well?" he asked while slowly putting his hand on it, "Go back!" I snapped once more but this time he pulled on my sword and brought me into him."You know, I never once noticed how pretty you were" he said while cupping my cheek and I snorted.

"But I have always noticed how sweet your blood smelled" he said and brought his hand down to my neck and pushed my head aside. "O-Oi! Stop!" I hissed and he put his mouth hovering over my neck and I froze.

By now the girls passed out and Yuki was yelling for him to stop but I couldn't hear her over the sound of my heart beat.

Was this it? Am I going to die because of this vampire?

I felt him let his fangs on my neck breaking my skin, my heart beat went more faster than ever and I shut my eyes

_ 'Help!'_ I wanted to cry out but my body wouldn't move.

I, Sakura Hirano, was scared.

I felt him lick my blood and just as he was about to suck the life out of me I was pulled into someones arms and Zero appeared out of no where and pointed the gun bloody rose at him and he stood in front of Yuki protectively and I looked up at the person who pulled me into them and gasped.

There looking at Aido and Akatsuki was Kaname, I was glad he wasn't looking at me because of the way his eyes looked made you think he could just snap his finger and you would vanish in one minute.

But of course since he was Pure Blood you probably would vanish with a snap of his finger if he wanted you to.

"Go back to the night class now. And I will deal with you fools later, Zero take Yuki back" Kaname said and then they both went back and once Zero and Yuki were gone Kaname turned to me.

"Saku, are you alright?" he asked and I went wide eyed as a memorie came back to me.

_ 'I was running in my back yard playing a game with the little girl my moms friend brought over, I watched as her older brother sat down and then I tripped, I groaned in pain as I saw the dark haired boy came and walked over to me. "Are you alright Saku?" he asked and I blushed but then furrowed my eye brows "Saku?" I asked "Yeah, I think its cute" he said while grabbing a piece of my hair'_

I sighed and came back to reality from memorie lane "Uh...I-I, Thank you!" I said and went to ran away when I didn't move because his arm around my waist. "Just wait, come with me" he said and I nodde


End file.
